It's a good day to die, my love
by F'Jurasik
Summary: Cadeau pour Daria. Laissez-vous tentez... Ils sont fous amoureux, unis par un lien qui dépasse l'entendement. Ils sont des guerriers appliqués, mais quand ils sont séparés, la rage a tendance à dépasser la vie même.


_**Bonjour, les amies, si vous passez par ici, passez la longue note qui suit, ce n'est que déclaration d'amour, lisez, et amusez-vous bien.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Alors voilà, chère et aimée Maitresse, c'est mon cadeau virtuel, un Os que je t'offre, que j'ai écris seulement pour toi, et qui est … un peu bizarre. Comme toi, en fait. J'ai eu cette idée un matin, en allant au lycée, et j'ai vu des voitures de polices et j'ai eu cette idée. Depuis j'y pense, et j'avoue que cet Os est prévu depuis que je te parle de ton cadeau. Il est prés depuis ce week-end. :D Oui, méchante F'. <strong>_

_**Tu sais ce que tu représentes pour moi, je veux dire… le fait que je te parle, tous les jours, le prouve. Je crois que je tomberais très bas si je pouvais pas te parler via sms. Si je pouvais pas te parler quand je veux, tout le temps c'est-à-dire. **_

_**Je te souhaite donc un excellent et merveilleux anniversaire. Je te souhaite de rester dans ma vie, c'est ce qui pourra t'arriver de mieux (a). **_

_**Mais pour cette journée, Profites bien avec Flo' :p **_

_**Tu sais que je suis une perverse mais je suis la tienne, alors ça va. D'ailleurs il y a un lemon. Joy a dit que c'était « chaud » je crois que ça veut dire qu'il va te plaire. J'espère. **_

_**Profites aussi et surtout de ta journée.**_

_**De plus, sache que je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. *Se met à chanter lara Fabian, JE T'AIME comme un fou, comme un soldat, comme une star de cinéma, tu vois, JE T'AIME comme ça* **_

_**Bref, Quand à la fin de cet Os… Bof, tu me connais. **_

_**J'espère que ça va te plaire, je stresse un peu, mais par contre si ça te plait pas je veux quand même le savoir. Donc prépare une phrase gentille qui me montre que c'est nul. Gentille s'il te plait, fais pas ta garce. **_

_**Je crois que il y a pleins de moments dans ma vie où tu as été une base solide, une oreille attentive. Tu sais que j'accorde une attention particulière à ton avis, et pas seulement pour mes écrits… pour ma vie en générale. Je sais que c'est un peu con, et guimauve, mais j'adore parler avec toi, je veux dire, parfois c'est de rien en particulier, rien d'extraordinaire, mais j'aime, même si tu me parles d'un truc complètement basique comme un chèque égaré, bah moi j'adore. Je crois que j'ai hâte d'être à début mai. **_

_**Fin' bon je pourrais parler encore longtemps de ma relation avec toi, mais je suppose que tu veux lire ce qui va suivre.**_

_**Bon anniversaire encore une fois, en espérant que tu aimes, au moins comme moi je t'aime. **_

_**F' ta maîtresse, la femme de ta vie.]**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Titre<span>__ : It's a good day to die, my love._

_Résumé__ : _Tu n'as qu'à lire curieuse, je t'ai vue te jeter sur ce mot, comme si ça pouvait t'éclairer.

_Béta_ : Ninnie. Si c'est pas un amour cette fille.

_Auteur_ : F'. l'original, la meilleure (Ironie) . :D Surnommé Dieu.

_Pour _: F double, la maitresse de Dieu parce que c'est son anniversaire.

Merci à : Imen pour sa lecture et son incapacité à trouver un défaut (-_-), Joy pour son étude détaillé, qui n'a pas été capable de trouver les mots pour ses idées, mais qui m'a rassurée malgré tout. Je vous aime mes petites relectrices. Vous restez mes échangistes d'amour, mes amours à moi.

Et un énorme merci, pour la patience de The Queen, Ninnie, pour sa capacité à toujours être là au bon moment, à toujours donner d'elle-même. Merci, the Queen, t'es the best of the best.

J'en profite pour remercier Ma petite Crotouille, c'est elle qui m'a convaincue de poster. T'es un amour ma belle *_*

_**AVIS IMPORTANT**__** : Tout n'est QUE fiction, je veux dire, il faut ouvrir son esprit, certains faits ne sont pas forcément réalisable, faut vraiment rompre les barrières de la normalité et du banal.**_

_It's a good day to die, My Love. __(C'est un bon jour pour mourir, mon amour.)_

_Disclamer : L'histoire m'appartient, les personnages sont à Stéphenie Meyer. _

_Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans la douleur. Elle nous prouvait que tout sentiment ultérieur avait bien existé._

_Le jour où tout avait changé, n'était pas très différent de ses journées habituelles. Bella Swan se levait, en laissant l'homme toujours endormi à ses côtés. Cet homme qu'elle aimait profondément, d'un amour puissant et sans limite, qui faisait se serrer son estomac et battre son cœur. Cet homme sans lequel elle ne pouvait pas vivre. _

_Après s'être rapidement préparée, elle ramassait son sac, cherchait ses clés, pestait contre la chaussure abandonnée dans le couloir par son amant, puis elle prit la direction de la porte. Elle écrivit un "je t'aime" sur le tableau à craie de la porte avant de claquer cette dernière. _

_Elle branchait ses écouteurs et enclenchait sa lecture aléatoire. Elle quittaitl'immeuble avec un sourire car la première musique lui fit automatiquement penser à l'homme endormi quelques étages au-dessus. _

_Elle marchait à travers les rues quadrillées de New-York, les yeux dans le vide, à l'affût. Tout cela se passait naturellement et habituellement. Jusqu'au moment où elle arrivait à un croisement, là, elle vit une voiture de police, elle ne s'en accommodait pas avant de traverser la rue et de tourner la tête vers la rue perpendiculaire. Là, elle fronçait les sourcils. Deux autres voitures. Elle se jettait au sol, se réceptionnant à l'aide de ses paumes. Elle sortit son téléphone, en entendant les bruits de force de l'ordre, s'armant derrière les portes de leurs voitures. Elle appuyait sur la touche raccourcie et les sonneries résonnèrent dans son oreille, de concert avec ces chargeurs qu'on armait. Elle soupirait quand elle entendit le bruit commun de la respiration de l'homme de sa vie. Les coups de feu fusèrent alors qu'elle soufflait dans le combiné.__  
><em>_"Edward... Fuis. "__  
><em>_La communication se coupait et elle essayait de s'en sortir. Vainement._

L'art du combat d'Edward Cullen n'était pas réputé pour sa tendresse. Il était rude, dure, insensible. Rien ne le faisait faiblir. Aucunes attaques ne pouvaient éteindre la fureur de ses yeux, l'impassibilité de ses traits lorsqu'il se mouvait lors d'un combat. Peu importe l'arme qu'il maniait, elle devenait le prolongement de son corps. Il dansait de manière agile et implacable. Ses actions pleines de précisions et de sang-froid. Certains disaient que son cœur était dur, d'autres insinuaient qu'il était froid voir gelé. Les plus audacieux doutaient simplement de l'existence d'un cœur ou simplement d'une âme.

Il n'était pas du genre à s'en formaliser. Il n'accordait que peu d'importance au reste du monde. Seul importait ses actes... Et Bella.

A cette idée, Edward serrait le sabre et le fit danser dans les airs, la lame tranchant l'atmosphère dans des sifflements musicaux.  
>Deux semaines. Ces petits cons l'avaient privé de Bella depuis deux semaines.<br>Bien sûr il savait qu'elle n'était pas morte. Si ça avait été le cas -et il frissonnait rien qu'à cette idée- plus personne ne serait en mesure de le dire deux fois. Oui, il aurait tué toutes personnes sur son passage. Innocents, victimes, insolents ou criminels. Ses rangers grincèrent quand il pivota sur lui-même envoyant trois lames dans le "je t'aime " griffonné par son âme sœur deux semaines plus tôt. Trois lames dans la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Une petite silhouette apparut.

-Tu comptes me tuer ?  
>-J'espérais que le message serait passé après douze jours. Grogna-t-il.<br>-Je sais ...

Edward rugit en interrompant l'effronté qui osait venir le déranger.

-Elle n'est jamais restée aussi loin de moi.  
>-Je connais votre relation...<p>

Edward interrompit l'homme devant lui calmement. Il ne désirait pas le tuer. Mais oser penser que quelqu'un pouvait comprendre la relation qui unissait Bella et lui étaient une offense.  
>Le lien bien qu'amoureux étaient avant tout génétique. Les deux êtres étaient faits pour vivre ensemble. Le corps de l'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre. Ils étaient portés par une force qui n'avait de cesse de se renforcer et de grandir.<p>

Sans parler du désir. Ce désir tordant et dément qui leur étreignait l'estomac. Ce désir qui quémandait toujours plus. Qui pulsait inlassablement dans les veines d'Edward.

Ce dernier voulait automatiquement glisser ses lèvres partout sur le corps de sa bien-aimée. Lécher et savourer chacun de ses coins sensibles en passant par l'arrière de son genou ou le lobe de son oreille. Mordre le galbe de ses seins ou son antre. La seule mention de Bella réveillait en Edward non seulement un amour qui dépassait l'entendement humain mais qui aurait fait se consumer de désir n'importe quel être.

Cette fusion des deux corps s'expliquaient par leurs passés.

Enfants, ils avaient contribués à l'essai de nouvelles expériences. Un gêne de nature plus forte que la moyenne, comprenant des particularités à la limite du surnaturelle avait été sectionné en deux avant d'être implanté dans les deux corps. Ainsi Bella et Edward étaient reliés depuis leurs naissances. En grandissant ils étaient restés sous la tutelle du gouvernement, recevant les meilleurs formations intellectuels et physiques. Ils apprenaient vite et n'échouaient jamais.

Un jour ils avaient en revanche compris qu'ils avaient été manipulés. Non seulement on les avait arrachés à leurs familles mais en plus ils n'étaient que des marionnettes qui se battaient pour les mauvaises causes.

Edward aurait pu briser l'immeuble dans lequel il vivait au souvenir de pourquoi son âme sœur n'était pas en ce moment dans ses bras.

Bella avait été celle qui avait tout découvert. Avec toutes ses morts inutiles sur la conscience, elle avait décidé de se rebeller et d'agir pour le bien. Edward n'avait simplement pas pu la laisser partir. Il avait donc accepté de la soutenir et de l'aider. Ils avaient réussi à aider un nombre incalculable de personnes depuis leurs fuites. Mais la nouvelle mission que Bella voulait tenter était très dangereuse.

Edward grogna en chargeant ses armes, et en envoyant un coup dans la table du salon qui alla valdinguer sur la télé. Il en voulait au monde entier. Qui savait ou était l'amour de sa vie en ce moment? Allait-elle seulement bien?

Un nœud serrait son ventre. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à avoir seulement effleuré ses cheveux auburn. Il les brûlerait les uns après les autres, il se le jurait.

Bella savait que la guerre froide était finie. Cependant elle savait que les gouvernements n'étaient jamais tout blanc. Elle avait eu vent de tensions entre les Etats-Unis et la Russie. Elle s'était renseignée et avait appris la raison de ses tensions.

Depuis quelques mois, une organisation s'était réfugiée en plein milieu de la Sibérie, emmenant avec eux des centaines d'enfants européens destinés à de futures expériences. Les Etats-Unis demandaient des comptes, les russes refusaient d'en donner. Ça l'avait révolté. Edward l'avait bien compris. Il Souffrait lui aussi du souvenir d'avoir été enlevé à ses parents. Mais c'était de la folie. Le gouvernement russe ne laisserait jamais de tels milliards de dollars s'évaporer dans la fuite de leurs cobayes.

De plus, ils n'avaient aucun soutien même les USA refusaient de collaborer avec eux. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient au courant, d'où la disparition de Bella. Ils savaient qu'elle tenterait quelque chose contre les russes. Mais si le gouvernement pensait que la disparition de Bella stopperait Edward, il semblerait qu'elle attende de lui qu'il finisse le boulot seul. C'était ce que son appel signifiait.

Mais c'était hors de question. Il la retrouverait et ils finiraient leurs batailles ensembles.

Edward passa la ceinture dans laquelle il rangeait ses armes autour de sa taille avant d'enfiler un t-shirt noir qui laissait transparaître -et ce sans mal- sa musculature.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de manière de tuer Edward. Il fallait seulement tuer Bella. Ainsi il redevenait un simple humain et pouvait être exécuté normalement. Mais pour tuer Bella il fallait la vider de tout son sang. Tout. Jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Et Bella n'était pas du genre à vous attendre avec une seringue et une poche.

Edward se détendit imperceptiblement au souvenir de Bella arme à la main, dansant la mort avec fluidité. Il pouvait presque la désirer lorsqu'elle se battait. Elle était transportée par une telle grâce, ses cheveux la suivant par vague. Il n'avait d'ailleurs eut aucun scrupule à arrêter certains entraînements pour la prendre sur le mur attenant.

Ses yeux se remplirent de désir au souvenir des jambes de sa compagne qui entouraient sa taille. Du souvenir de s'enfouir profondément en elle, jusqu'à l'extrême jouissance, l'oubli pour le plaisir intense.

Il aimait cette femme.

La rage reprit sa place alors qu'il retirait ses Rangers pour enfiler un pantalon de cuir et remettre ses chaussures.

_Il ne rentrerait pas sans Bella ce soir. _Se dit-il en mettant son long treillis noir.

Il mit sa capuche et sortit telle une ombre perdue dans l'obscurité.

Afin de retrouver Bella, il utilisa une méthode peu commune. Il arpentait les rues s'aidant de son odorat mais aussi de son toucher. A l'approche du corps de Bella, Edward réagissait. Il savait quand elle était là, par le biais d'une chair de poule. Mais aussi par ses pensées.

Edward et Bella étaient reliés par un fil qui leurs permettait de dialoguer s'ils se trouvaient à distance raisonnable.

Edward sentit Bella pour la première fois, autour d'un entrepôt abandonné. C'était la première fois qu'il recherchait dans cette zone de la ville et il se fustigea. _Quel idiot._Il aurait dû se déplacer par ici, plus tôt.

En s'approchant, il capta pour la première fois Bella.

•_J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne m'écouterais pas._

Il sourit à son ton coléreux. Sa Bella. Son amour.

•_Tu n'avais pas laissé assez d'argent. _Pensa-t-il ironique.  
>•<em>Et moi qui pensais que tu ne me voulais seulement pour mon corps. <em>

Edward ne pût se contenir de sourire comme un idiot, elle allait bien. Il y eut une pause dans la tête de Bella puis le lien fut de nouveau établi. _Tu m'as énormément manqué tu sais. J'ai cru que plus jamais ..._ Edward sentit la peur dans le sang de son amante, et il ne voulait pas entendre ses propres craintes dans la bouche si savoureuse de l'ange de sa vie. Donc il l'interrompit.

•_Je suis la désormais. Et je compte bien te ramener avec moi, et te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu puisses seulement te souvenir que tu es à moi. Juste à moi, et cela pour toujours. Combien sont-ils ?_

Il pût sentir le désir de Bella de réveiller.

•_Je ne suis à personne et ils sont deux. Il va falloir faire ça sans victime, ce sont des enfants. Ils ne m'ont même pas torturé._

Edward réprima son soulagement. Elle allait bien.

•_Prépare tes lèvres, je compte bien les embrasser au moins jusqu'à te couper le souffle._

Le lien fut en partie rompu. Bella facilitait la tâche d'Edward en se contentant de diffuser son odeur. Alors que ce dernier suivait sa piste, il détecta sans mal les caméras et se glissa sans bruit dans le sous-sol, là où Bella était faite prisonnière. Il assomma les deux gardes. Bella avait raison ce n'était que des enfants. Ce qui était très étrange. Edward eut automatiquement des doutes à cette affirmation et ses sens s'éveillèrent.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

•_J'ai pensé la même chose._ Informa-t-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa cabine. _Il me semble qu'on ait pris notre parti sans se mouiller._

Edward ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

•_Ils t'emprisonnent pour dire qu'ils ont essayé, je te sauve et on sauve les enfants. Je crois que... Qu'ils veulent qu'on le fasse._ Avoua Edward incrédule en s'arrêtant juste devant la cage en métal de Bella.

-Hé petit con', tu te souviens que l'amour de ta vie est encore enfermée a l'intérieure de ce truc. Hurla Bella à travers l'acier et on entendit le bruit distinct d'un coup dans la porte.

Il sourit, elle était impatiente.

-Le chaton est énervé?  
>-Edward ... Grogna-t-elle.<br>-Tu t'es fait attrapée comme une débutante de première zone. Ça sonnait comme un reproche. Il s'appuya contre la porte d'acier alors qu'il savait qu'elle voulait l'étriper. Douze nuits que je suis loin de toi. La période la plus longue de ma vie. Avoua Edward.

Bella ne ronchonnait plus, elle partageait la douleur d'Edward. Elle avait ressenti la même chose. Elle avait désiré ses bras à chaque seconde, voulait sa présence presque de manière vitale.  
>Edward soupira et les verrous glissèrent. Et elle le vit apparaître. Telle une allégorie de la mort. Ses muscles saillaient derrière sa longue veste et son t-shirt. La peur de l'avoir perdue se dissipa et Bella se jeta sur lui, collant désespérément leurs corps. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et les lèvres d'Edward furent sur l'oreille de Bella l'instant suivant. Il murmura un "débutante écervelée" avant de glisser sur ses lèvres.<p>

Il les entraîna vers un baiser qui fut tendre et passionné. Chaque contact entre eux n'était pas de l'ordre du désir pur, il relevait aussi d'un besoin cuisant. La plénitude que leur imposait le contact de leurs lèvres aurait étourdi n'importe quel être normalement constitué. Lorsque leurs langues entrèrent en contact, une explosion se fit entre eux. A chaque fois, c'était comme si le gène se reconstituait consumant le corps de Bella. L'érection d'Edward se pressa sur son ventre alors qu'elle perdait presque pieds.

Elle fut la première à interrompre leurs corps se frottant et leurs lèvres se mouvant.

-On part directement ?  
>-Oui direction la Russie tout est prêt dans le Hummer.<p>

Bella noua fermement son bras à celui d'Edward, ils glissèrent dans la nuit où ils retrouvèrent la chaleur du véhicule.

Bella n'était pas friande des grosses voitures, elle préférait les petits endroits chauds où elle pouvait se replier sur elle-même. Sa force extraordinaire lui permettait rarement de se sentir seulement elle dans son corps. D'ailleurs il lui arrivait souvent de détester cette moitié de gêne qui ne la rendait pas tout à fait humaine, l'excluant de toutes catégories. Mais la plupart du temps elle adorait cette particule à l'intérieure d'elle qui lui permettait d'être aussi puissamment lié avec Edward.

Ce dernier au contraire raffolait des objets couteux. Effectivement ayant eu l'autre moitié du gêne, et étant un garçon, le gouvernement l'avait privé de tout luxe. Ils n'avaient jamais compris leurs motivations. Du coup Edward raffolait de choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais eues : les friandises, les choses futiles comme un portefeuille en cuir, ou aussi nécessaire qu'une guitare miniature. Edward avait développait ce que Bella aimait appeler « Une pathologie de compensation ». Edward la foudroyait du regard à chaque fois, mais ne niait jamais.

Ils furent en route pour l'aéroport rapidement. Bella fut la première à reprendre la parole.

-Avons-nous un délai ?

-Nous pouvons arriver à l'heure que nous voulons. Dit-il en lui jetant un regard. Ce simple regard l'enflammait.

La tension sexuelle entre Edward et Bella était palpable depuis qu'ils étaient assez grands pour disposer d'hormones. Bien sûr plusieurs personnes avaient fait des remarques, d'autres avaient été outré. Mais les deux amoureux ne contrôlaient rien. Leurs corps se réveillaient automatiquement.

Une simple phrase dans la bouche d'Edward retournait totalement le corps de Bella. Elle avait chaud et se sentait devenir humide. Elle ne contrôlait rien. Automatiquement, elle se rapprochait du corps d'Edward, alors que celui-ci soupirait.

-Tu ne devrais pas… Bella releva vers lui des yeux innocents. Et les enfants de Russie.

Edward savait que c'était le point faible de Bella mais il avait besoin de toute sa tête pour conduire.

Néanmoins Bella releva un sourcil et posa directement sa main sur le sexe d'Edward.  
>Elle put sentir le trépignement dans sa main. Sa paume frotta doucement alors qu'Edward faisait un écart sur la route. Heureusement il traversait de simples plaines désertes.<p>

-Amène-moi en vie à l'aéroport, et personnellement –dit-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait le bouton de son pantalon en cuir- je vais te faire décoller.

Elle détacha sa ceinture pour se tourner vers lui.

Lève le bassin. Intima-t-elle. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le corps d'Edward et elle le voulait.

Edward releva le bassin et elle tira sur son pantalon, laissant son boxer. Elle reposa sa main et Edward siffla.

Elle rit alors qu'il la fusillait du regard.

-C'est bon, mon amour, je vais te faire la fellation du siècle, et tu veux que je ne me sente pas honorer de voir l'effet que j'ai sur toi ?

Ses doigts grattèrent légèrement le dessus du boxer. Le sexe d'Edward poussait sur le tissu ce qui devait le mettre mal à l'aise. Ses yeux roulèrent presque lorsque Bella accompagna sa phrase, en glissant sa main dans son boxer et en empoignant sans hésitation son sexe.

Edward rugit presque et heureusement qu'elle savait que c'était le meilleur conducteur de son époque. Elle ne fit que caresser son pénis de long en large avant d'appliquer quelques pressions.

Il gémit et ses mains serrèrent plus le volant.

Edward marmonna des choses que Bella n'entendit pas. Il souffla et sa voix redevint claire.

-Bébé, si tu savais comment tu m'as manquée.

Bella sentit une chaleur dans sa poitrine. Elle détestait l'appellation « bébé » mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un bonheur à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça.

-Je crois que je veux te goûter avec ma bouche. Edward donna un faible coup dans le volant. Mais tu me connais, _bébé_, je ne le ferais que si tu me _l'ordonnes._

Edward feula. Bella savait qu'il adorait qu'elle joue les femmes soumises. Et elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle appréciait aussi.

-Je veux, non j'_exige,_ que ta bouche soit sur ma queue et je te l'ordonne, maintenant.

Bella dut frotter ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Elle humidifia ses lèvres, avant de sortir le sexe d'Edward. Edward leva les hanches et elle le débarrassa de son boxer. A la vue de son sexe fièrement érigé vers elle, Bella ne put penser à autre chose qu'à une excellente friandise. Elle humidifia d'avantage ses lèvres avant de passer sous le bras d'Edward et de poser sa bouche sur le bout de son sexe.

Elle y déposa un léger baiser. Edward Gémit et elle sentit le Hummer de nouveau défaillir. La main droite d'Edward s'enroula dans ses cheveux alors qu'il poussait son sexe au fond de sa gorge. Bella l'accepta sans rechigner. Elle adorait le voir prendre les commandes. Elle le pompa sans gêne alors qu'elle lui arrachait de petits cris, gémissements, ou feulements. Parfois elle s'aidait de ses dents glissant de haut en bas. Elle attrapa les testicules d'Edward, les massant et elle sentit qu'il allait bientôt venir. Chacun de ses gémissements de moins en moins espacés la rendait toutes choses. Il gémit plus fort alors qu'elle accélérait, elle sentit ses membres se tendre. D'une voix implacable, il lui ordonna de ne rien refuser de ce qu'il avait à lui offrir et elle goûta sa semence avalant le tout.

Bella adorait le goût d'Edward et il continua de gémir alors qu'elle lapait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir la première fois. La respiration d'Edward était saccadée, et un magnifique sourire trônait sur ses lèvres. Il attendit de trouver une petite rue, avant d'arrêter le Hummer dans un virage ahurissant. Il lui lança un regard enflammé.

-Putain, c'était la meilleure pipe de ma vie. Bella rit légèrement. Descend de la voiture.

-L'intérieur est tout aussi bien. Informa Bella en se tortillant.

-Je veux que ton cri résonne à travers les plaines.

Bella gémit silencieusement d'anticipation. Elle se dépêcha de descendre alors qu'Edward enfilait son pantalon sans son boxer, sachant qu'il allait disparaître. Il descendit de la voiture, et en un instant plaqua le corps de Bella sur la portière. Un remerciement aux jolis dons du gène. Bella gémit en sentant qu'Edward était déjà dur contre elle.

-Embrasse-moi.

L'ordre de Bella n'avait en fin de compte rien d'un ordre, il était une supplication. Edward passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Bella, dans un mouvement des plus érotiques. Leurs bouches finirent par se toucher et entamèrent une danse sensuelle. Bella gémissait dans la bouche d'Edward, Edward gémissait dans la bouche de Bella. Les mains jusque-là sur ses joues, descendirent le long de ses flancs, caressèrent sa poitrine, et sa main finit par chercher l'ourlet de son haut.

-Crois-tu vraiment que je veux que tu m'enlèves mes vêtements ? S'agaça Bella. Il sourit, mon dieu, cette femme lui ferait vendre son âme.

-Que veux-tu donc ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Je te donnerais ce que tu veux, comment veux-tu me sentir en toi Bella, je veux bien te prendre comme tu le désires tant que je m'encre profondément en toi.

Il lui mordilla l'oreille, alors qu'elle tremblait d'anticipation.

-Je… Je veux quelque chose de bestial. La voix de Bella semblait claire et Edward se sentit de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il gémit dans l'oreille de Bella.

-A tes ordres, mon amour.

Il baissait son jogging, et abaissa son pantalon de cuir, laissant enfin son sexe pousser contre la cuisse de Bella, cette dernière envoya sa tête valdinguer en arrière, respirant difficilement. Il passa sa main sous le haut de la femme dans ses bras, alors qu'il découvrait sans surprise qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Bella était génétiquement modifié, les formes de son corps étaient parfaites, s'il lui arrivait de porter des sous-vêtements, c'était seulement pour Edward.

Il joua avec ses tétons, et eut le furieux besoin de les mordre. Donc sans se soucier des plaintes de Bella, il la poussa contre la voiture, releva son haut, et ses dents trouvèrent les seins de sa belle. Cette dernière gémit. Edward par la pensée, lui intima de laissa sortir ce qu'elle ressentait, elle se mit donc à crier à chaque fois que la langue de son amant tournoyait autour d'elle. Finalement il fut rassasié de la faim vorace qui l'avait pris et descendit ses doigts vers son antre. Il savait grâce à ses sens, que Bella était prête pour lui, mais il adorait la manière dont ses lèvres se fermaient sur ses doigts. Bella gémit à la sensation de ses longs doigts experts enfouit au fond d'elle. Finalement il plaqua son pouce sur son clitoris en s'enfonçant profondément en elle. Deux vagues de plaisir la submergèrent et elle jouit une première fois.

Edward les entraîna dans un concerto de cri de jouissance, alors qu'il s'enfonçait –comme elle le lui avait demandé- au fond d'elle. Toujours plus fort, toujours plus dure.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la jouissance finale, Edward frotta d'avantage le bouton de plaisir de sa belle et ils jouirent ensemble. La force de leur plaisir étaient encore une fois supérieure à la normal. Lorsque le fruit de leur jouissance respective se mélangeait, le gène se reconstruisait à travers. Le plaisir en était d'autant plus fulgurant, d'autant plus violent.

Ils redescendirent de leurs nuages et Bella souriait.

Edward l'interrogea du regard, en remontant son jogging.

-Tu m'as fait crier à travers les plaines. Leurs yeux se connectèrent et se remplirent de désir, ils détournèrent les yeux avant de soupirer en même temps « La Russie ».

Le voyage n'avait rien de tentant lorsqu'ils voulaient se replonger dans les plaisirs de la chair. Néanmoins, ils remontèrent dans le véhicule et arrivèrent à l'aéroport.

Les formalités pour l'embarquement les embêtèrent plus qu'autre chose mais ils furent bientôt à bord du vol. Bien sûr sous de faux noms et affublés de perruques. Les jeux de rôles agaçaient toujours Bella, Edward au contraire adorait.

-Tu devrais penser à devenir blonde, mon Dieu que ça te va bien.

Elle rit faiblement. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à sentir la main dans la perruque, son index et son pouce pincèrent son téton. Alors sans s'y attendre, elle entendit un gémissement naître dans le fond de sa gorge. Il l'intercepta en nouant ses lèvres aux siennes, la poussant contre le hublot. Les lèvres de Bella descendirent dans le cou de ce dernier et commencèrent à le mordiller. Elle entendait ses pensées obscènes, et frottait ses cuisses furieusement.

-Je te veux. Gémit-il alors que c'était lui qui glissait sa bouche sur son cou, à l'intérieur de la perruque blonde.

Bella se retint d'attraper la perruque d'Edward et attrapa plutôt ses épaules. Il suça son cou, une marque resterait. Alors qu'il était de plus en plus entreprenant, Bella dut faire preuve de raison.

-Tutu, et les autres voyagèrent ? Edward soupira, envoyant mille frissons dans le cœur.

-On effacera leurs mémoires ?

-Hors de question, c'est un viol. Elle le repoussa avant de monter à califourchon sur Edward. Un coup d'œil d'Edward à l'hôtesse, leurs suffit à ne pas être déranger. Par contre j'ai deux semaines de baisers à rattraper. Ainsi elle noua leurs lèvres, pour le reste du vol.

La Russie n'avait rien d'inconnu pour les deux voyageurs. Ils étaient venus plusieurs fois en repérages. Sans compter que quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient encore sous la tutelle du gouvernement américain, ils avaient été formé durant quelques semaines dans le froid de la Sibérie.

C'est donc naturellement qu'ils s'équipèrent pour ne pas souffrir du froid. Ils rejoignirent l'hôtel qu'ils avaient repéré et s'installèrent en révisant le plan.

-Edward tu t'occupes de faire sauter en premier les gardes qui nous empêcheront de sortir, et ceux qui sont un peu plus intelligents, je m'occupe de sécurisé les gamins, avant que l'avion pour les rapatrier arrive.

-L'heure de l'arrivée ?

-Quinze heures zéro zéro. On entre ensemble et on ressort séparément. Qu'est-ce qui ne te convient pas ?

A force de travailler avec Edward, Bella avait appris ceci, il ne commentait que ce qui ne lui allait pas.

-Le séparément, je le sens mal.

-On l'a déjà fait plein de fois. Edward se leva pour aller s'assoir sur le lit attenant.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

-Justement. Bella se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux. C'était son endroit préféré au monde.

Il posa naturellement ses mains sur ses hanches les rapprochant.

Leurs bustes se touchèrent, alors que Bella posait sa tête sur le cœur d'Edward.

-Je t'aime et ça se passera bien. Souffla Bella.

Elle sentit la pression des lèvres d'Edward dans ses cheveux avant qu'il ne s'allonge, elle au-dessus de lui et qu'ils s'endorment. Demain serait une longue journée.

En se réveillant, Bella sentit quelque chose entre ses jambes, une caresse humide, elle s'entendit haleter puis gémir bruyamment. Elle baissa la tête pour voir la crinière d'Edward. Ses yeux se relevèrent et la vision du bout de sa langue encore sur son sexe réveilla instantanément Bella.

-Bonjour… dit Edward.

-Il commence tout comme en tout cas.

Bella passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant avant de le relever vers elle. Leurs forces étaient presque semblables. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Edward et il sourit.

Leurs corps réagirent et Edward commença à tirer sur son débardeur.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-L'heure de se préparer pour partir. Informa Edward.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps. Bella se sentait revitaliser. Les deux semaines étaient désormais bien loin et malgré que ce soit habituel qu'Edward la retrouve, elle était rassurée de le voir à sa guise. Je vais prendre une douche, tu peux venir.

-Non… ronchonna Edward. Après je serais frustré. Bella sourit. Elle le voulait dans sa douche, qui était-il pour refuser ? _J'entends tes pensées mon amour_. Elle le regarda en souriant, elle enleva son débardeur, puis son jogging, fit un tour sur elle-même et soupira en lâchant ses cheveux.

-Très bien, comme tu veux. Avant d'avoir pu avancer, elle était sur les épaules d'Edward.

-Prenons une douche.

Il était totalement dévêtu, quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bains. Merci toujours au gêne. Bella régla l'eau, et ils se mirent sous le jet d'eau en soupirant.

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, on les avait privés de toutes formes d'hygiène, afin de voir s'ils en avaient besoin. Effectivement, ce n'était pas nécessaire, néanmoins, ils aimaient se doucher, se brosser les dents ou se parfumer. Ce n'était rien d'extravagant, mais c'était encore ce que Bella appelait « La pathologie de la compensation ».

Edward n'eut aucun mal à convaincre Bella de le laisser prendre place en elle. Elle rechigna au début, mais perdit toute crédibilité en gémissant sous les caresses de l'homme de sa vie.

Il la caressait doucement faisant naître un désir à feu doux, qui consumait peu à peu Bella, rapidement les deux ne purent se contrôler et ils entamèrent une danse érotique contre le carrelage de la douche.

Bella gémissait de plus en plus fort, et Edward empauma ses fesses pour la soulever plus encore et la pénétrer encore plus durement. Ils jouirent dans un gémissement profond avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

Ils s'aimaient. Ça se reflétait dans leurs yeux, ou dans la manière dont Bella regardait Edward. Oui, ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, personne ne pouvait le nier.

Et ils seraient tombés amoureux sans l'aide du gêne. Ils se seraient trouvés et se seraient aimés jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

Ils s'aimaient tellement qu'ils continuèrent à s'embrasser tendrement en se lavant mutuellement. Puis ils se séchèrent.

-Tu ne veux pas y aller nue ? S'informa Edward. Bella se retourna pour voir les yeux de son amour sur ses fesses. Elle arqua un sourcil avant de rire.

-Tu n'as pas peur de partager ?

Edward haussa négligemment les épaules, en enlevant la serviette de son bassin.

Il était dessiné comme un dieu, ses muscles saillaient, alors qu'un magnifique V permettait à tous les esprits de fantasmer. Ses jambes étaient musclées et fermes. Quant à son visage, il était presque angélique, avec cette mâchoire carrée, et ses yeux verts brillants.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les repoussant en arrière et créant un mouvement de muscles qui éblouit Bella. Elle put voir l'inscription à l'intérieur de son bras. « It's a good day to die, My love. »

C'était une phrase que Bella disait souvent et il avait voulu que Bella soit inscrite à jamais en lui, par autre chose que la génétique, et faute de rester enfouit en elle tout le temps, il avait opté pour une de ses phrases.

-Bien sûr que je ne partagerais jamais ! Je tuerais, non je décapiterais, quiconque t'approchera, mais te voir déambuler nue…. Il fit un geste obscène et Bella rit avant de lui envoyer la serviette qu'elle avait noué dans ses cheveux.

-Habille-toi Casanova… Des enfants t'attendent.

Edward hocha la tête en reprenant son sérieux. Ils s'habillèrent, s'armèrent et prirent la direction du camp. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Bella embrassa Edward sur le bout des lèvres.

-Je t'aime, on se rejoint plus tard.

Edward appuya un peu plus sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime plus encore. Il se leva et prit la direction du camp. Ce dernier n'était que très peu équipé en sécurité. Peu importe la société, elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un viendrait se mêler de ses affaires. Bella suivit Edward et ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

_Fais attention à toi._ Pensa Edward en s'éloignant, alors que Bella entendait la lame sortir de son écrin.

Bella acquiesça et trouva les enfants. Enfin, elle les chercha. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra mais elle n'entendit rien. C'était étrange, où étaient-ils ? Bella grimaça au mauvais pressentiment qui la gagnait petit à petit. Tout cela était étrange. _Trop étrange_. Aucun signe de vie enfantine.

Quelque chose clochait, Edward en était convaincu, rien ne pouvait être plus étrange, qu'un endroit trop calme. Il arpenta le couloir, en se demandant où était tous les gardes. Il pouvait tolérer que la sécurité de l'extérieure ne soit pas renforcée, mais si de vrais milliards étaient en jeux, peu importe la société, il était obligatoire d'avoir des gardes à l'intérieur. Il entendit un murmure et tourna la tête.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut le socle familier du gouvernement américain, et il comprit.

Toute cette histoire n'était qu'un piège. Il se jeta au sol, alors que des lames sortaient des murs.

Il fit son possible pour capter l'attention de Bella, en sentant la panique le gagner. Il était absolument hors de question qui lui arrive quoique ce soit.

_Edward que se passe-t-il ? _

_Un piège, aucuns enfants à l'horizon, ils voulaient juste… nous tuer. Nous sommes… les cibles._

Il mit ses mains sur sa tête, essayant de se faire toucher le moins possible.

_Hey ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime._

_Non, non Edward, tu n'as pas intérêt à les laisser te vider de ton sang, j'arrive dans quelques secondes. _

_C'est un bon jour pour mourir mon amour._

_Ce sera un bon jour quand je le déciderais ! S'écria la voix de Bella _dans son esprit.

Il se tendit et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'il entendit les mots –plutôt récents que Bella avait prononcé pour lui deux semaines plus tôt, sortir de sa propre bouche cette fois-ci.

_Bella… Fuis._

Puis il essaya de s'en sortir. Vainement.

**Les fins sadiques, c'est mon truc :D **

**N'hésitez pas à mettre tout ça en alertes, et à laisser votre avis, vos impressions, vos questions... si vous voulez une suite ou quoi :D ? **

**Encore un infini merci à toutes d'avoir lu, je vous embrasse, je vous aime. **

**F'. **


End file.
